The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and a method for manufacturing the light-emitting device.
Light-emitting devices for vehicles including light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been conventionally known. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2015-88220 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2015-88483 disclose light-emitting devices for vehicles used for rear lamps and stop lamps for vehicles. The light-emitting devices include blue LEDs that emit blue light, and phosphors that emit light including red components when being irradiated with blue light.